


Kiss Kiss Run Away

by Plisetskitty



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Disaster Gays, M/M, Polyamory, Yuki and momo actually communicate, im sorry im horrible at summaries, ive been wanting to write this for so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty
Summary: Mitsuki is pining for Momo and is afraid to tell him. Momo, unaware, kisses him and runs off. How can they work out the mess they've created?





	Kiss Kiss Run Away

Mitsuki sat next to Momo on the couch at the dorms. He slowly moved in closer, taking a brief, longing look over at Momo. He wanted so badly to reach out and take Momo's hand, even going so far as to slide his own hand towards Momo's, but thought better of it and quickly moved it back.

 

_Fuck, what am I thinking?_  he chided himself. There was no way Momo would ever be interested in him. Momo was amazing. Talented, strong, funny, charismatic, not to mention hot. Mitsuki didn't think he could ever measure up, and besides, Momo already had Yuki. Just Mitsuki's luck that he would fall for someone who was already happily in a relationship.

 

Mitsuki's train of thought was derailed when he heard Momo's voice.

 

"Mitsuki! What did you think?" Momo asked, wide eyes sparkling.

 

Mitsuki realized, quite surprised, that the credits for the movie they'd been watching were now rolling. He must have missed the ending when he'd gotten lost in his own thoughts.

 

"Pretty good," Mitsuki said. He wasn’t lying; from what he’d seen, it was pretty good. "I wouldn't mind watching it again sometime."

 

Momo didn't reply. His gaze hadn't moved from Mitsuki, and Mitsuki felt his cheeks get hot.

 

He chuckled nervously. "Is there something on my fa-"

 

He didn't even have the chance to finish speaking before Momo leaned in and kissed him on the lips, chaste and short- too short.

 

As soon as Momo broke the kiss, he seemed to freeze for a moment. Before Mitsuki could say anything, however, Momo leaped to his feet, eyes wide with panic.

 

"I gotta go." He said, already rushing out the door. It slammed shut behind him, the noise echoing throughout the building.

 

Mitsuki sat in shock, totally unable to process what had just happened. Had he imagined it? Why would Momo kiss him? And why would he just run off like that?

* * *

 

"Yuki, are you home?" Momo called as he entered Yuki's house. He stuck his spare key in the pocket of his jacket before taking it off.

 

"In the kitchen," Yuki's soft voice replied.

 

Momo made his way into the kitchen to face Yuki, looking rather sheepish.

 

Yuki looked up from the food he was preparing. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Momo's expression. "Something wrong, honey?"

 

"I um. I have something to tell you." Momo's face was cherry red. "You remember I told you I have feelings for Mitsuki, too?"

 

"Mmhmm."

 

"I..I kissed him," Momo admitted, choking up.

 

"Oh? Did it not go well?"

 

"I don't know. I panicked and ran off. But I thought I should tell you."

 

Yuki abandoned what he was doing, went over to Momo, and pulled him close. "Are you alright?"

 

"I don't know. I feel like I fucked up." The kiss replayed in his mind for what felt like the millionth time, each repetition only reaffirming what a horrible mistake he'd made.

 

Yuki gently led Momo to the couch, pulling Momo down with him. He began to run his fingers through Momo's hair as Momo curled into his side. "You need to talk to him, Momo," he said gently.

 

"I know. I'm afraid now, though. If kissing him didn't mess everything up, running off probably did," Momo said.

 

"You don't know that." Yuki interlaced his fingers with Momo's, still playing with Momo's hair with his free hand.

 

"I don't want to go back over there right after I did that."

 

"That's reasonable."

 

"I don't think it would be a good idea to text either. If we're gonna talk about this it has to be in person." Momo tightened his grip around Yuki, as if trying to bring him even closer than they already were.

 

"Okay. When's the next time you'll see him?"

 

"In a week. We have a job with IDOLiSH7 then."

 

"Then that's when you need to talk to him." Yuki gently pushed Momo's chin up until they were looking into each other's eyes. "Don't lose your chance." He punctuated his words with a kiss to Momo's forehead.

 

_I'll do my best..._

* * *

 

A week passed, and Momo and Mitsuki hadn't said a word to each other.

 

Mitsuki wanted nothing more than to see Momo. He desperately wanted an explanation for the kiss, for why Momo had run off like that, but he didn't know whether he'd have the courage to ask. He wished he had more time to prepare, but time wasn't on his side.

 

IDOLiSH7 were to appear with Re:vale on a show today. He would have to see Momo.

 

From the moment they saw each other, the tension was palpable.

 

"Good morning!" Momo greeted. His voice lacked its usual cheer, and his smile seemed strained.

 

"Morning." MitsukI said, voice uncharacteristically quiet. He cast his eyes downward, unable to meet Momo's. He could feel six pairs of eyes on him, watching expectantly, as if waiting for something. He didn't know what they were expecting; there was no saving this now. He turned away with a sigh, still refusing to look at Momo.

 

He heard Momo's footsteps moving away and ventured a wistful glance in his direction, but quickly turned away.

 

The entire group was quiet as they made their way towards their dressing room. They were just down the hall from it when Tamaki stopped short. "We'll be there in a minute!" he called, pulling Mitsuki to the side.

 

"Hey! " Mitsuki exclaimed, startled as Tamaki grabbed onto his arm. He sharply pulled his arm back.  _What's gotten into him?!_

 

"You." Tamaki turned to face Mitsuki. "You like Momorin."

 

Mitsuki spluttered, desperately trying to think of a counter or an excuse, but ended up simply sighing in defeat. "Yeah... How'd you know?"

 

"You stare at him all the time, you talk about how 'cool and sexy' you think he is, and there was that time you were watching one of the shows he's been in and he broke something in half and you said 'snap me in half.’"

 

"I said that. Out loud."

 

"Yeah." Tamaki nodded. "But what's wrong now? Did you fight? Does Momorin not like you?"

 

"Aha." Mitsuki chuckled nervously. "About that. Momo-san kissed me. And then ran off and left. We haven't talked since."

 

"How long ago?"

 

"A week."

 

"Mikki. I dunno how else to say this. What the fuck." Tamaki didn't mince his words. "He likes you. You gotta talk to him. You gotta do it now. Or he's gonna think he fucked up. And then things will get even more fucked up. And they're gonna stay like that. Forever. Go!"

 

"Tamaki, I don't even know what to say to him."

 

"Adults are so dumb..." Tamaki muttered. "Confess!! Tell him you like him. You just told me, didn't you? Just do it!"

 

Mitsuki opened his mouth to protest that telling Tamaki wasn't the same as telling Momo, but the words died in his throat. Blunt as he was, he did have a point. If Momo really did have feelings for him...

 

He raced off to Re:vale's dressing room, hoping he hadn't blown his chance already.

* * *

 

"Momo, you haven't gone to talk to him?"

 

"Did you see how he acted out there? I made it awkward. He's probably upset with me." Momo paced the dressing room, anxiously running his hands through his hair.

 

"Momo," Yuki said softly. When Momo didn't respond, he raised his voice. "Momo!"

 

Momo stopped short.

 

"You have to go talk to him. We're about to film. If you don't talk it out, you might get too anxious and lose your voice on set."

 

"I know I have to talk to him." Momo replied, trying to keep his voice even. "I've known that for a week. But knowing that and having the confidence to go talk to him are two different things."

 

Yuki sighed, and wrapped an arm around Momo, pulling him in close and planting a kiss on top of Momo's head.

 

Momo smiled softly. He knew Yuki was trying to help in his own way, never having been good with words or others' emotions. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't magically give Momo confidenice, but the warmth and tenderness of holding Momo close like this was reassuring in its own right.

 

"If it's any help," Yuki said at last, voice low and soft. "I do believe in you."

 

They stood like this for a few minutes, until a knock sounded on the dressing room door. Yuki opened the door a crack, and when he saw who was there, a sly smile spread across his lips.

 

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Just who we wanted to see!" He opened the door wide and, in one quick move, stepped through the door and pushed the guest inside, eliciting a disgruntled shout from him. Momo shook his head as Yuki shut the door, confident that, despite appearing to leave them alone, Yuki would have an ear pressed against the door.

 

"M-Momo-san."

 

Momo's attention immediately shifted to his guest. "Mitsuki?” He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I'm so sor-"

 

"I have to-" Mitsuki faltered, blushing at the realization he'd spoken over Momo. "...tell you something. You can go first."

 

"No, you."

 

Mitsuki sighed. "Momo-san, I. I have feelings for you." His voice was quiet. "I'm sorry it took this long for me to tell you. I didn't know how."

 

"Mitsuki..." Momo trailed off, completely bewildered.

 

"Did I overstep?"

 

Mitsuki didn't have time to say anything else before Momo was kissing him. It lasted longer than their first kiss, but still not long enough. Though, Momoi thought, they'd probably have plenty of time for kisses another time.

 

Mitsuki brushed a hand across Momo's cheek. "Not gonna run away this time, are you?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

 

"No, I think you're stuck with me now."

 

"Stuck with the perfect man? Can't think of anything better."

 

Relieved that the tension was finally gone, they leaned into each other, simply enjoying each other's presence in silence.

 

"Ah, shit," Mitsuki said reluctantly after a few minutes. "I should probably go back and get ready, everyone'll be looking for me."

 

He opened the door to find Yuki, still smiling slyly.

 

"I see you two got it together," he said.

 

"Shit! Yuki-san!" Mitsuki exclaimed, eyes wide. In the heat of the moment, even Momo had almost forgotten about Yuki.

 

Yuki entered the room and closed the door behind him so they wouldn't be speaking out in the open. "You're worried about being with Momo."

 

"I'm sorry, I-"

 

"Mitsuki-kun, it's alright. Momo and I have talked about this. I'm fine with you dating Momo. But he and I will still be together."

 

"Is that okay with you, Mitsuki?" Momo asked, a glimmer of hope shining in his eyes.

 

"If you're happy, I'm happy."

 

"Yay!" Momo's heart leaped at Mitsuki's reply. Overjoyed, he pulled both Yuki and Mitsuki in close for a hug. He wished they could stay like this forever, but filming would start soon, and after a few moments he reluctantly let go of them both. "We should all get ready..."

 

"Ah. Yeah." Mitsuki stepped back slowly. "See you later, Momo-san."

 

"See you." Momo said softly, giving a small wave as Mitsuki stepped into the hallway. Filled with feelings of love and warmth, he smiled softly to himself. What could be better than this?

 

* * *

 

"So?" Tamaki asked, eyebrows raised.

 

Mitsuki shook his head. He'd only just entered the dressing room, and Tamaki was already asking what had happened. "You could say we worked it out," Mitsuki replied.

 

"Mikki! Are you dating Momorin now?!" Tamaki exclaimed rather loudly, attracting the attention of the entire room.

 

"Maybe...Tell you all later." Mitsuki said with a wink, eliciting protests from nearly everyone in the room.

 

"Mikkiiiii, you can't just leave us hanging like that!"

 

"Nii-san! What's going on!"

 

"Oh, Mitsuki, please tell us!!"

 

Mitsuki smiled to himself. Everyone would doubtlessly be pressing him for details once they arrived back home, but he could barely believe the news himself. Momo. His boyfriend. It was like a dream, and he never wanted to wake up. 

**Author's Note:**

> if u read this ur an intellectual please appreciate momomitsu and polyam momo  
> my twitter is [ here ](https://mobile.twitter.com/transyuki) i yell about polyships a lot


End file.
